


Regulus is back, back again!

by Joseliv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Harry Potter, Family Feels, Fix-It, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Multi, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black Lives, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Severus Snape Bashing, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, Time Travel, bi icon harry, snape is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseliv/pseuds/Joseliv
Summary: That fanfic where Regulus accidentally teleports himself into the future around the time of the Phoenix Order, instead of dying in the cave. Reggie is back, minus an arm  and pretty traumatised.(Re-entering Hogwarts for his last year, and making peculiar new friends as he try to stop the dark lord from rising again.)





	1. The Return of Regulus Black.

**Author's Note:**

> Ay yo!  
> Felt like the "Regulus Black Lives" Needed a little more content! Writing is not my strongest side!  
> Hope you will enjoy it tho! Leave a comment if there is anything!! ( mistakes something idk! )  
> :D

It had been 3 days since Harry had finally arrived at Grimmauld Place and Sirius was in a great mood. The apartment was filled with life and laughter from the different members of the Phoenix order, occupying the many now not so empty rooms. It was still weird for Sirius to be back in his childhood home, if you could ever call Grimmauld Place nr 12 a home. It felt like every time he turned a corner he was reminded of all those years living in hell. Lucky for him Molly Weasley had made it her personal mission to renovate the whole house, so it looked less like his old home and more like a Gryffindor collective. But nonetheless he was enjoying spending time with people again. ( especially Lupin.) 

It was way too early in the morning as Sirius found himself in the kitchen making himself a nice cup of coffee… or more like a cup of coffee, after 12 years in azkaban his coffee making skills had been long forgotten. Remus had almost screamed at him when he had walked in on him half naked eating coffee beans out of the bag, on their first week back in the house.  
Sirius clucked at the memory as he poured himself the coffee, leaving enough hot water in the keddel for Hermione's usual frantic coffee fix. Light footsteps started echoing from upstairs revealing that more people was awakening.  
The house felt almost peaceful. But then a loud bang went off inside the house. Sirius grabbed for his new wand, dropping the coffee cup to the floor. The portrait of Sirius “dear” old mother let out and ear piercing scream, cursing everything and everyone.  
Someone had just Apparated directly into The Phoenix orders headquarters without setting off any traps or alarms.

….. 

Regulus let out an painful scream as his body made contact with the cold wooden floor. He should be dead… at least he felt like he should have been dead. The dark water had claimed him, he couldn’t even remember how he had muttered the right spell to get out of the dark death trap. His lungs were still burning, and his throat was deadly sarw. He tried to lift his body just a little, but collapsed right back after the smallest movement. Something felt wrong, very wrong. 

“Who are you! How did you get in here?” A loud harsh voice screeched at him. 

He didn’t recognize the voice and his eyes were too weak to open and identify his surroundings. Did he get his equations wrong? He had tried to apparate back home hadn’t he? He didn’t know where else he would have gone.

“ Give him some space for merlin's sake! He is just a boy” 

“ Molly, he just Apparated through the wardens!” 

Too much noise! Regulus groaned, and tried to shield his head with his hands…. hand? Something was not right.

“I think he is bleeding!” Was that a child? She sounded young.

“Sirius could you get Remus? He is the better healer!” 

“Sirius…?” Regulus gasped at the name, was his brother here? Even though he couldn’t open his eyes it still felt like the darkness was closing in on him. He grabbed at his left arm mostly as a reflex to cover the mark, Sirius didn’t need to know his regrets, didn’t deserve to know what he had become. But his right hand only grabbed through the air. He let out an horrified sound. He was missing an arm. 

The room had gone silent. He could feel someone kneeling beside him on the floor. 

“Hey” The voice was way to close. “My name is Remus Lupin, can you sit up for me?” Remus lupin, Regulus knew that name way to well. His brother may have left him and his family, but he still cared enough to know who the blood traitor was friends with. Maybe it was more a question of who to avoid in the hallways. But The voice of the man who had just told him, he was “Remus Lupin” sounded way to old to actually be one of Sirius best friends.  
Neither the less, Regulus was a dead man anyways so why not humor the Lupin-imposter a little. 

Regulus clumsily pushed himself up with his one arm, his eyes were still closed, he didn’t want to let the light in just yet. 

“No!... it can’t be!” A loud gasp was heard a bit to his left. And he felt another present sit down next to him.  
“Reggie?” And then someone grabbed his one good shoulder.  
Regulus eyes flew open faster than a house elf cleaning a dirty dining hall. For a moment he could see the cave again, he could feel the dark water and hands all over his body. Dragging, scratching, pulling him further down in to the cold black abyss. He flew back until he was pressed up against the wall, as far away from the cold hands. “Please! …. no more!” He let out a small whimper. 

“ Its okay… its okay! We won’t hurt you.” It was the voice of the Remus-imposter, but it was so abnormally smooth and calming, like a Charm spell.  
His eyes was starting to clear, the panic and the feeling of cold hands on him still very much on him. But a face was right in front of him.  
He started taking in some deep swallow breath, focusing on the warm face in front of him. It looked kinda familiar, the sharp jawline, black curly hair, the clear grey eyes, features mostly The Black family were famously known for. 

Regulus eyes flicked over the strangers tattoos and muggle gowns. He looked to be in his mid 30ies, but the world hadn’t been kind to him, he looked worn like an old stray dog.  
It all felt so painfully familiar. He was looking at Regulus with what looked like fear and fondness, hmff he knew it was a weird combination, but that was what it felt like. A look that said ‘this couldn’t be true, it was a trap, a cruel prank, but please don’t leave me again.’

“Reggie?” The stranger called out, startling Regulus out of his thoughts by the sound of a long forgotten nickname. “Are you Regulus Arcturus Black?” The Stranger sounder almost hopeful. 

Regulus starred a bit before slowly nodding not wanting to stain his voice more than necessary. The stranger let out a breathless gasp that almost sounded like laughter.

“That’s impossible!” It was the loud voice again, now identified to be an older man with shoulder length light brown hair and a weird eye. Regulus could have sworn he looked like the older version of an Auror he used to piss off some years ago. The handsome black haired man in front of Regulus turned around and sneered at the older man. 

“Its him! I don’t know how it’s possible but its him! I think i would recognize my own brother when i see him!” He was glaring daggers at the older man now. If looks could kill. 

…Wait... Brother? 

“You have a brother?” It was the young girl again, and he now realized that the door was occupied by a large group of young looking Redheads. Regulus mind felt a bit all over the place, it was getting hard to breathe again. 

“ I think he needs to lie down, Molly could you fix a bed for him?” It was the Lupin-poster again. He was fumbling with Regulus left sleeve were his arm was supposed to be.  
He looked back up at Regulus eyes large with worry. The older Sirius look alike had moved closer to, putting a hand to his temple. 

“Remus, he is burning up.” 

His breathing was getting so much worse… he blinked a little just a little bit. Was his hard speeding up? Or slowing down? Regulus didn’t know anymore it feelt like it was doing both at the same time.  
Was this it? He had escaped the cave, escaped certain death just for it to find him here, with his heart beating out of his chest. Lupin-poster was finally done fiddling with his sleeve… why did he look so concerned just now… everything was getting darker.  
“Shit! Get him to a bed now! He has an open wound! He needs treatment right now!” 

And then the world went fully black again...


	2. Chocolate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay yo! Made a bit more!!   
> Thanks for the comments btw they mend the world to me!!! I will answer them as soon as possible!!! ( I have been a bit occupied by work im soo sorry!!) BUT REALLY THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!! 💕💕   
> Im working on the next chapter already and i cant wait to get into the plot!!

Regulus kept drifting in and out of sleep over the next couple of days, never fully awake but always frantic if touched.   
After he had passed out in the living room the other day, he had been moved to a guest room just next to Sirius own sleeping quarters. Remus had been taking care of the worst of Regulus injuries. The arm was the worst part. It had almost been fully ripped off right up to the shoulder blade, the bone had been thorn somehow but with time Remus hoped it would heal nicely . What looked like deep human nail marks was also found all over his body, Remus had been disgusted when he found some of the nails still stuck in the wounds. Sirius had been kinda frantik. If he was in the room he would be all over the place, it was almost impossible for Remus to work. To Sirius’s desmay, they had had too kick him out of the room after the first couple of hours.

Remus was finally done rebinding and patching up the last of Regulus injuries, and was resting in a red armchair right next to the bed as Molly Weasley came in with some water and food for him. Her eyes filled with motherly worry as she looked over the sleeping Regulus, she glanced up at him with a small smile before setting the food down. 

“ How is he?” She asked quietly. 

“Better.” Remus answered, you could almost hear the lack of sleep in his voice. “ He might end up with some scars, and there isn't a lot more I can do about his arm. But he should be back on his feet in a couple of days.” 

“Good.” She turned back to the door. “Remember to tell Sirius. Harry should be distracting him for now, but he could use someone he trusts to talk to about…. well all this.” 

“And you think that ‘someone’ would be me?” 

“Yes that's exactly what I think dear. Cheer him up a little, bring out the old chocolate trick.” She winked at him before exiting the room. 

Lupins hand was planted right on his face as she left.   
“Right… ´The chocolate trick´. I don’t think I will need that.” He laugh softly before leaving the room as well, forgetting all about the food Molly had brought him.

It didn't take him long to find Sirius.   
Sirius and Harry was deep in a conversation about their Marauders years at Hogwarts right in the middle of the kitchen. And from the sound of it he was talking loudly about one of James many favorite pranks. 

“It was quite simple actually, all we did was switch all the whipped cream bottles in the kitchen out with Professor Slughorn’s shaving cream!” Sirius explained animatedly as he went into full detail on their bottle swipe mission, and their run from the many angry house elves and a furious Filch afterward.

 

Remus learned in the door frame with a smile on his lips, listening carefully to their old tales of their youth.

When the story was over and Harry was laughing happily with Sirius and Remus let them have their moment before clearing his throat.

“Moony.” Sirius stampede to his feets and went over to him by the door, he layed a gentle hand on Remus shoulder which Remus couldn’t help himself leaning into. “How is Reg…” The words was caught in his throat.   
Remus made eye contact with Harry and made a out motion with his hand. Harry shrugged but left the room never less.

“He will be fine.” Remus said with a smile. 

“Oh thank god” Sirius let out a breath of relief. “Thank you Moony, I can’t think of what i would have done if he came back just to.. die again.” 

“Sirius… do you know what happened to him?”

Sirius looked tired. “No… there was rumors that he got on the wrong side of Voldemort on a bad day. Moony my parents didn't even get his body back, I …. snug out to his funeral… they buried an empty coffin, but it doesn't make any sense that he is here now, and looking just as he did before his disappearing.” 

“That's also what's worrying me. It could look like a classic tale of time traveling but… traveling to the future has never been done before.” Remus bit down on his lip. “We will just have to ask him when he wakes up.” 

“Yeah…” 

“But I have to ask before a known Death Eater and heir to the Black families legacy wakes up.” Remus said a small smile fell over his lips. “ Who would you say was the most dramatic of the two of you?” 

Sirius eyes lit up with a glimpse of joy.   
“Oh definitely the little path!” 

….

 

Regulus eyes flew open, a silent scream stuck in his throat as his chest moved up and down rapidly. Each breath felt dry from his mouth and came out as soundless pants as he began to hyperventilate. 

“Hey...hey! Breath, you are okay.” An unsure voice was heard from right next to him. He Turned around in the dempt light and came face to face with James Potter ….s long lost brother? Okay this was all starting to get way to out of hand. First the Lupin-poster, then “oh btw I'm your brother even tho you dont know me”. And now this? A younger copy of James Potter with eyes as green as the slytherin common room. What blasphemy of a world had he woken up in? 

The boy in front of him couldn’t be older than 15 his hair was an out of control mess of black curls, he was wearing jeans and what looked to be an oversized muggle shirt with the words “BLACK SERPENT” written in yellow over his chest. Regulus scuffed at the display of muggle worship but was kinda intrigued by the band name. 

“I'm Harry, Harry Potter” The boy reached his hand out to him, Regulus stared at it for a moment before grabbing it with his one good hand. So he was a Potter, Regulus was pretty sure he had never seen him at Hogwarts thought. 

“ Regulus Arcturus Black, pleasure to meet you.” 

“The pleasure is all mine.” Harry winked at him as he squished his hand a little tighter, a blush creeped up Regulus neck. Who the bloody hell did this kid think he was. “I should probably go tell the others your awake again, blimey Sirius almost had a heart attack when you fated.” Harry had let go of Regulus hand now and was moving for the door. 

“Wait!” Sirius was really here, Regulus had thought he had simply heard wrong when someone had said Sirius name while he was panicking. But for Sirius to really be here, being worried about him? It was to unreal. Sirius didn’t worry about him, he never had… not after he went to Hogwarts, not after he got new friends and a new “brother” no, this couldn’t be real. 

Harry though didn’t hear him calling out as the door slammed behind the black curly mess. And Regulus was left alone in the dark with his thoughts. Another one of those anxious thoughts jumping into his head now that he didn’t feel like dying at any moment was, the danm cursed locket.


End file.
